


A Ghostly Guide To A 25 Year Old Crush

by addicted_2_fandoms



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meet-Cute, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: What do you do when you crash into a guy that you've had a crush on for over 25 years? How do you put that into words, how do you say "I love you, but I wish you weren't still here, because then it would be easier to let you go."?OrWillie died a few years before Sunset Curve was formed and has watched their career grow. He was devastated when he found out they'd died, the last thing he expected was to run into the cute drummer that had been dead for 25 years.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 205





	A Ghostly Guide To A 25 Year Old Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys, I binged Julie and the Phantoms today and I will go down with this show and I declare that it can NEVER get cancelled. Tbh Luke and Julie give me Tessa and Will vibes, but that's whatevs. Anyway, if you enjoy this please comment. I mean plssssss! I need validation!!

What do you do when you crash into a guy that you've had a crush on for over 25 years? How do you put that into words, how do you say "I love you, but I wish you weren't still here, because then it would be easier to let you go."?

The last thing he expected riding through Hollywood, through lifers was to crash into someone. After all, he was riding through lifers. He doesn't know why it didn't hit him faster that the gorgeous man standing in front of him is a ghost. Maybe it's the blonde hair that reminds him of his own ghosts or the outfits that he swears were two decades too old. Maybe it was the green eyes that haunted him at night, that he'd hoped to never see again.

When he got the news that Sunset Curve was dead, or ¾ of them anyway, he cried. He cried because they didn't deserve to go so young, leave so early and he'd knew he'd never see them again. Or so he'd thought. But here standing in front of him was Alex, the drummer Alex and he was at a loss for words.

He barely managed to stop himself rambling about how his early days of the afterlife had been spent watching the band grow and flourish. How he'd died a few years earlier and they were a huge part of why he never crossed over. How he was so sorry to see them here because he'd thought they crossed over immediately and wasn't that the true gift? Closure?

He charms his way through the conversation, not even fully listening, just drawn into Alex's eyes and the way he talks with such enthusiasm and a 100 different questions. And, woah, was Alex looking at him the same? No, he was imagining things.

Their first date was at a closed art museum and Willie's never had this much fun as a ghost before. Sure, he's skated in Justin Bieber's pool and gone to music festivals. Broken into celebrity's houses and been to the Hollywood Ghost Club, but teaching Alex how to touch things and talking about his music with him, had never made him feel so alive. Ironic, right? More alive in death, than in life.

He remembered watching their first gig. It was in a garage, nobody could see him and he thinks there were like five people there, not that he noticed them. All he could focus on was the beautiful drummer, who moved with such grace on the stage and none off of it. Who cared about his mates so deeply and joked around and teased them. Who made him feel seen, although that wasn't possible.

He snagged a t-shirt on the way out, not taking it off for a very long time after the band's passing. He watched angrily as Trevor grew in fame, not being able to do anything except mess up his studio or ruin demo tracks. He actually had plans to go to the Orpheum that night, watch them play when tragedy struck. He'd found them out back and almost broken down in tears there, holding Alex's hand as he went and leaving with a single "you guys were gonna be legends."

He'd honestly thought they had crossed over, so maybe that's why the surprise was so wonderful and amazing, the gift to hear them play again and for them to play.

He would've sat it on every practice if he had it his way, but alas he only saw them on YouTube or the occasional gig. It just wasn't fair, now that they could see him and knew him, he couldn't do it anymore.

He tries to mask the despair in his eyes when he apologized for getting them mixed up with Caleb. He tries to hide the hurt when he tells them that they need to cross over. But he can't stop the tears when he tells them that "you guys were gonna be legends." He leaves very quickly after that, not letting them see how much they'd meant to him

He knows, he's known from day one that would be and he's so upset that the world never got to see that.

Alex and Willie's first kiss happened after they played at the Orpheum, backstage. He'd waited to be invited, not taking any chances of Alex thinking he was being too weird or finding out, he couldn't bear the thought of losing him because of his weird 2 and a half decade old obsession.

But when they kissed it was all forgotten, the past and present became one and Willie never wanted to give up this moment. Barely managing to keep the "I love you" from his lips, it was much too soon, he sat Alex down and hugged him tightly, knowing it may be the last time they'd see each other. 

He'd seen them all cross over after the show and this time didn't stop himself from crying. He deserved it, damn it. 25 years he'd waited and in less than a month it was all taken from his again. 

He was skating past the place he and Alex met for the first time, trying to forget everything about him. The way his lips tasted the first time they'd kissed (and the second), how he gave the best hugs, his smiles that lot up his whole face and his not so funny jokes that never failed to make Willie laugh. Until he caught a glimpse of gold hair and was balling over a mysterious stranger again, profusely apologising and it felt a lot like another first meeting.

What do you say when you crash into a guy you've had a crush on for over 25 years? A guy that seems to fit perfectly with you and lips whose taste you'd never forget? How about, "I love you, I'm so glad you're still here and I'm never letting you go."

For their second first date they go back to the art museum and sit on the concrete bench as Willie tells a story about 4 guys who changed his afterlife and how he'd never been gladder to run someone over.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any ideas you have or come yell at me about Julie and the Phantoms on my Tumblr Lexi Lucacia


End file.
